11 Września 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5130 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5130); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5131 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5131); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Spis rolny na Plebanii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 7. Kim i Roxie. Przyjaźń w świecie otarii. (Marine Mammals. Kim And Roxie. The Sea Lionesses) - txt str.777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Britannia High - odc. 1 (.); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Wielka wędrówka ludzkości - cz. 1 Z Afryki na podbój świata (Human Journey. Out of Africa.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata i Paweł Królikowscy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Odzyskane marzenia (Dreams Lost, Dreams Found) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Willi Patterson; wyk.:Kathleen Quinland, David Robb, Charles Gray; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Małe dranie odc. 1; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Korespondent Bryan 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Eugeniusz Starky; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Wściekłe gary odc. 1; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 105; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Jaka to melodia? - kulisy; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Na końcu tęczy, odc. 20 (Chasing Poohs Rainbow); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Superjedynki cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:25 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Superjedynki cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:30 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Laskowik i Malicki w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:10 Star Trek: Nemesis (Star Trek: Nemesis) 111'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Stuart Baird; wyk.:Patrick Stewart, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton, Jonathan Frakes, Jude Ciccolella, Shannon Cochran, Alan Dale; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Na zawsze (Always) 117'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Richard Dreyfuss, Holly Hunter, Audrey Hepburn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 7/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 7/13 Till We Have Built Jerusalem); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - Wiersz 657 (Emily Dickinson); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 752; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 753; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 449 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 450 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (7) gość: Janusz Stokłosa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Prosto z zoo do Indii (Zoop in India) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia (2006); reż.:Johan Nijenhuis; wyk.:Juliette van Ardenne, Nicolette van Dam, Vivienne van den Assem, Patrick Martens; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1769; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (99); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (37); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Pies, który uratował rodzinę (The Dog that saved our marriage); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wstęp Wolny! Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych (23); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy (73); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (73); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Zielona mila (Green Mile, The) - txt.str.777 180'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Frank Darabont; wyk.:Tom Hanks, David Morse, Bonnie Hunt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Casanova (Casanova) - txt.str.777 106'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Lasse Hallstroem; wyk.:Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Honor nade wszystko cz. 1/2 (Bound by honour) 83'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Taylor Hackford; wyk.:Jesse Borrego, Benjamin Bratt, Enrique Castillo; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:55 Nic śmiesznego 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 VIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2006; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:57 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:11 Poland Bike - Roweromania ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:21 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dziennik pilota Góry; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - Odc.1; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Był taki dzień - 11 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:03 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:14 Pogoda; STEREO 17:17 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:39 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 5/7 Uwaga detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:07 Studio reportażu - WARSZAWA W KSIĄŻKACH ADAMA BAHDAJA "Śladami Paragona i Perełki"; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:57 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:02 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:16 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:37 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 News Room - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 18 - Firma sprzątająca; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Rozbroić bombę nuklearną (Toward a Nuclear - Free World/Securing the Bomb / Kalte Krieger rüsten ab Der Kampf gegen neue Atomwaffen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Już nie zapomnisz mnie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Jej sukces - Odc. 19 - Perkusistka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 01:26 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 News Room - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 02:14 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:42 Dziennik pilota Góry; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:08 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:18 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:42 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:06 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 04:18 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:30 News Room - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 04:54 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:18 Dziennik pilota Góry; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:44 Telekurier extra; STEREO 06:08 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:31 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 8 7:45 Forteca w lesie 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 3 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 3 11:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 4 12:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 13:45 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Włoch 15:05 Studio F1 15:15 Się kręci Odcinek: 186 15:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 260 16:45 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 1 17:45 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 20:00 World Trade Center 22:00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - News (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 E=mc2 0:55 Wyścig z diabłem 2:55 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 535 3:55 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 590 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1341 TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Multikino Odcinek: 516 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1303 - 1306 Sezon: 8 12:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 11 13:45 Majka Odcinki: 114 - 118 16:00 Orange Warsaw Festival Odcinek: 1 17:00 Orange Warsaw Festival Odcinek: 2 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 21:40 Miss Agent 23:55 Krzyk 2:20 Uwaga! 2:40 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:55 Telesklep 4:20 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 11 5:15 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TVN 7 5:25 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 3 6:15 Chwila prawdy 7:15 Telezakupy 9:20 Jej cały świat Odcinek: 3 9:50 Frasier Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 8 10:20 Mój przyjaciel niedźwiedź 12:20 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 12:50 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 13:20 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 13:50 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 14:20 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 14:50 Giganciki 17:00 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 9 17:30 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 10 18:00 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 11 18:30 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 12 19:00 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 13 19:30 Totalna magia 21:40 Rajd 23:40 Arsene Lupin 2:15 Arkana magii TV 4 4:46 Ben Harper & The Blind Boys of Alabama - koncert 5:35 VIP - program kulturalny 6:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 7:00 Podwójne kłopoty - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy 1984 8:35 Dogonić marzenia - film przygodowy, USA 1999 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - KS Vive Targi Kielce - Traveland-Społem Olsztyn 16:55 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 1, Australia 2009 18:00 11 września: WTC i Pentagon - film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo - odc. 169 20:00 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2006 22:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 28, Polska 2010 23:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 0:05 Szkoła uwodzenia - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 2:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:30 Pink Floyd - Technicolor Dream - koncert 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 66 - Gra dżentelmenów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 67 - Nepal; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 68 - Kapcie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 69 - Gospodarz domowy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 70 - Grzybobranie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 13/42 - O tym, jak mama zapadła w sen zimowy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak maminka u zimnum spanku ulewla); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzika Polska - Ukochana wataha; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 17/21 - Klin; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 16 (61) Estonia - Wschód; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Wielka pętla Wielkopolski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Więzy krwi - odc. 14/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 738; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 228; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 229; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 13 - Łakomczuch; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Superjedynki cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:15 Studio Festiwalowe - KFPP Opole 2010; STEREO, Na żywo 21:25 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Superjedynki cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Studio Festiwalowe - KFPP Opole 2010; STEREO, Na żywo 22:30 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Laskowik i Malicki w Opolu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 738; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 13 - Łakomczuch; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Engagement 55'; film TVP; reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Sława Kwaśniewska, Danuta Kisiel, Mirosława Marcheluk, Janina Tur; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Gala piosenki - odc.3; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1093* - Nowe mundury; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Farba 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Marcin Władyniak, Ewa Gorzelak, Karolina Łukaszewicz, Agnieszka Dygant, Teresa Sawicka, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Dracz, Leszek Zdybał, Mariusz Jakus; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:10 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - B jak Bielicka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia